


See You on Monday

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Oops, Post-Episode: s01e06 Detained, i guess it's more angst than humor though, supposedly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Miss Quill is unconscious, and pregnant, but Matteusz and Charlie are still at the school, alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracellka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dracellka).



> Written for a friend who likes Class, especially Quill! It was supposed to be more about Quill than Matteusz and Charlie but... I guess my ship is showing. Also supposed to be funnier, but again... oops.  
> I didn't go much into feelings and everything, simply because I'm (lazy and) planning on writing a Torchwood/Class crossover that would go deeper into this, for example. (if anyone wants to hear me ramble with my crazy ideas or help me, I'm on Tumblr http://trashmel.tumblr.com/ or just come in the comments! I'm still unsure about writing it or not)
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I might write more in this fandom if I see that you guys like it :)
> 
> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 13: Treason/lies" (you can participate anytime you want!)

Matteusz just kept staring at Miss Quill's belly, not understanding why – how – she could be... pregnant? And yet, there she was. Waiting for a child. And she had just saved them. And then collapsed on the floor. And, oh God, Charlie had almost died. And had just admitted so many things. Not only his love but also how much he wanted to kill the Shadow Kin, to avenge his people... He was lost. And Matteusz wasn't so sure he could find him any more.

But it wasn't the immediate problem, right? Quill. Pregnant. Unconscious. They couldn't leave her here.

“We have to move her,” Matteusz whispered. “Lower weapon,” he then said to Charlie who obeyed, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Quill either.

“Car?” Matteusz asked.

Charlie shook his head.

“I get my cousin's. Do not move,” he said, and left the classroom.

The school was empty, luckily enough for them, and he ran as quickly as possible to his cousin's house. He wasn't here, but his wife gave Matteusz the keys with a smile. He thanked her and he drove back to the school, nervously gripping the steering wheel and praying a cop wouldn't arrest him. He wasn't supposed to drive.

When he ran back to the classroom, Charlie hadn't moved. Matteusz motioned him to take Quill's feet and himself took her shoulders. They lifted her and both grunted, but carried her out. They only stopped near the school doors to take a break and breathe a little.

“How did she take out the Arn?!” Charlie eventually asked, opening and closing his fists nervously.

Matteusz ignored him and lifted Quill again, praying they wouldn't meet anyone. He imagined how the conversation could go (“are you carrying your dead teacher?!” “No she's alive.” “She wasn't pregnant yesterday! What have you done?!”) Nope. Definitely awkward. He didn't want to meet anyone, he didn't want to have to explain what they were doing... oh God what were they even doing? Quill would probably kill Charlie as soon as she was awake, why were they helping her?

What else could they do? Kill a pregnant woman? Kill the last of her kind? Matteusz couldn't imagine ending the genocide the Shadow Kin had begun.

They could only help her.

 

They get her in the car and drove to Charlie and Quill's house, then carried her silently to her bedroom. They closed the door and sighed together. They finally stared at each other for a while, in silence.

When Charlie took a step forward, Matteusz looked away.

“I should go. My cousin needs his car,” he said, stepping away.

“Matteusz... can we... will you... I don't know. Are you coming back?”

Matteusz took a deep breath and avoided Charlie's eyes.

“See you on Monday,” he breathed out and left without turning back. He slammed the car's door, and hit the steering wheel, then quickly drove away before he could change his mind and go back inside, kiss Charlie, and ask him to forget what had happened. He didn't want to forget. He wanted to think about it... He needed time to process everything.

 


End file.
